


Realization Dawning (He Knows)

by m7storyteller



Category: Ringer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-22
Updated: 2011-09-22
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:05:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m7storyteller/pseuds/m7storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based off of 1.02 She's Ruining Everything,   Spoilers for 1.02.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization Dawning (He Knows)

Andrew knows his wife has a twin, has known it since the day he decided to ask her to marry him. She had a sister, Bridget, who she never talked about, acting like she didn't exist. He hoped that after they were married, she would tell him about her, she never did.

He's standing in the hall, when he realizes _she_ isn't his wife.

Siobhan wouldn't sit on the bathroom floor in a designer dress, let alone hold Juliet as she sobbed, looking like she know what she's going through.

No, she's not Siobhan, he thought, realization dawning, she's Bridget.


End file.
